


learn

by badava



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badava/pseuds/badava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Darcy, I'm going to teach you how to hug."</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn

Coming from a large, loving family like the Bennet's, Lizzie was never a stranger to physical contact. She would often hug Jane for just making her tea, or hold Lydia when one of her (several) suitors ended their relationship, or hug her father just because she simply felt like it. She had never been a touchy-feely person, per se, but she's open to it, and not at all uncomfortable with it.

 

William Darcy, she quickly learns, is not one of those people.

 

She first realized when she went in to hug him after their first date (she wasn't sure she was ready to kiss him yet; the relationship, the not hating him thing, was too new) and he seemed to resist it at first. Eventually, he warmed up, but even then, it was awkward. She ended up pulling away, giving him an awkward pat on the arm, and quickly ducking back into her home.

 

She brings it up on their next date, sitting in the living room at Netherfield, which both Darcy and Bing had taken up residence to for the time being ("Bing wants to be with Jane and he needs me for emotional support," He had tried to tell her, but she just scoffed), watching a movie. She goes to snuggle slightly into his shoulder but he ends up shifting in his seat, nervously clearing his throat.

 

Eyebrows drawing together, she sits up. "What's with you and physical contact of any kind?" She asks him, and his face turns slightly pink. "Like, seriously, I can't even _hug_ you."

 

Diverting his eyes towards his lap, he shrugs. "I've just never been one to..." He pauses, searching for the right phrasing. "For lack of a better word, touch. My parents weren't, the only one who would give me hugs was Gigi, and even then, she was never much one for physical contact, either."

 

She grins, standing up. "Well, fine, then, Mr. Darcy." She takes his hand and pulls him up to stand in front of her, although he stands a good half foot above her. "I'm going to show you how to hug."

 

And she does. After every date, without fail, she would give him a hug (and, eventually, a kiss, but that's not important), and every time he would warm up a little bit more. He would wrap his arms around her waist tighter, bring her closer. At times, when they became closer, she would hug him randomly, when he's helping her cook dinner for her family or if they're in line to buy tickets for a movie. She would sometimes find her head on his shoulder, and his arm around hers. 

 

Somewhere around two years after she first made the declaration that she was going to teach him how to hug, she sat next to him on their couch and handed him a roll of paper, held together by a blue string.

 

He takes it from her, a confused expression on his face. "What's this?"

 

She clears her throat, as if about to start a dramatic speech. "Two years ago, I decided that I was going to teach you to hug. And, now, I am happy to say that you have now graduated from Lizzie Bennet's School of Physical Contact." She nods at him. "Congratulations to our valedictorian." 

 

He laughs, pulling her into a tight embrace that lasts a few moments before she pulls away, giving him a kiss.

 

"Now," She murmurs. "Onto the next order of business." She gives him a wink, causing his face to instantly pink. She throws her head back, laughs, and gives him a chaste kiss before getting up to make dinner.


End file.
